


you like me because i'm a rich douchebag.

by hannahsviolets



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, based on star wars obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsviolets/pseuds/hannahsviolets
Summary: His hand is on her waist and Steve Harrington is kissing her. This is something that happens in stupid movies like Sixteen Candles to girls like Nancy Wheeler. Certainly not to people like Robin. But here she is, and she’s kissing Steve back, with her hands in his gorgeous hair. His gorgeous hair that isn’t as ridiculous as she tells him that it is. His gorgeous hair that she’s secretly thought of late at night, doing exactly what she’s doing to it right now.





	you like me because i'm a rich douchebag.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this is based on sw so all credit to empire strikes back, the holy grail of romance movies

_ Of course  _ she got stuck working with stupid Steve Harrington on this stupid thing. Of course, she knew nothing about any of this and had only been dragged into it because of stupid Steve Harrington. Of course. Because working six hours a day with him at god damn Scoops Ahoy wasn’t enough, apparently. Now, she was stuck trying to fix Chief Hopper’s stupid car in the middle of stupid nowhere with only  _ stupid  _ Steve Harrington to help her. Even though, he wasn’t really helping. Rich pretty boys don’t know how to fix cars. Underprivileged, raised by a single mother girls, however, do.

All Steve Harrington was doing was handing her the tools.

She didn’t even know all that much about Steve Harrington. I mean, yeah, when she’d first seen him, she’d thought he was hot, but then she’d gotten to meet him. All he did was bitch and whine and moan about working, and act like he was better than a minimum wage job. The only redeemable thing about him was that those dumb kids liked him, and they seemed pretty okay, so Steve must’ve been  _ not that bad.  _ But she also knew that he’d had a messy breakup with the town’s resident princess, Nancy Wheeler, and that every time she and her weird ass boyfriend came in to get ice cream, Steve would take his hat off and fix his hair and get so nervous that he’d stumble over his words. And that was pretty endearing. But also fucking pathetic because they’d broken up  _ months  _ ago and Steve was apparently still not over her.

It pissed Robin off.

And what pissed her off the most about it was that she actually felt sorry for Steve. Yep, she was apparently now feeling bad for rich pretty boys who’d had everything handed to them their whole lives. It was just that she’d been dumped in a pretty awful way before and she knew how Steve felt, okay? And also because, even though she’d never admit it, she thought that he deserved better than Nancy Wheeler.

He wasn’t all bad, okay?

Except for right now, when she’s telling him to hand her the wrench and he’s not handing her the right one and he’s calling her “your majesty” like he does sometimes.

“Would you please stop calling me that?” she asks, even though she doesn’t know why, because he’s not going to stop.

“Sure, Robin,” he answers. It’s not even sarcastic. He just says it, and Robin finds herself liking the way her name sounds coming out of his mouth.

And now she’s pissed off again because she’s thinking about Steve  _ that way  _ that she does on occasion, and she hates that. As if Steve Harrington would ever look at her that way. She doesn’t even bother to get out from underneath the car because she knows if she did, she would just melt and even thinking that word makes her want to shoot herself.

“You make it so difficult sometimes,” she says anyway.

“Yeah, I do, I really do,” he answers. “But admit it, sometimes you think I’m alright,”

And okay, she can’t help herself. She wants to see his  _ stupid  _ face. She crawls out from underneath the car, hit hers hand on  _ something  _ and grabs it in pain. “Occasionally,” she admits and she doesn’t know why. “Maybe. When you aren’t acting like a - like a rich douchebag,”

“A rich douchebag?” he almost laughs, taking her hand from her. Oh God, no. Here came the goosebumps. Fuck. “Huh. I like the sound of that.”

“You would,” she rolls her eyes. He squeezes her hand harder. “Stop that . . .” But she doesn’t pull away.

“Stop what?”

“My hands are dirty . . .” 

“My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?”

She’s actually  _ very  _ afraid because if he keeps touching her, then she’s going to do something stupid like hit him or worse, and she definitely doesn’t want to do that. Okay? She really doesn’t. Because Steve Harrington isn’t anywhere near as good looking as he thinks he is! Even if he is the only person who can pull off their ridiculous uniform. But they’re not in uniform right now. And his stupid legs aren’t distracting her. It’s just  _ him _ that’s distracting her. 

“You’re trembling,” says Steve, and if she wasn’t crazy, she’d think that he was moving in towards her.

“I’m not trembling . . .” she manages out.

“You like me because I’m a rich douchebag. There aren’t enough douchebags in your life,” It doesn’t even make any sense, because how it could be taken as a compliment? Still, Steve moves in closer to her and she thinks for a second, that he’s right.

“I happen to like nice people,” she says, staring at his lips.

“I’m nice people.”

“No, you’re not, you’re -” And then he’s kissing her. His hand is on her waist and  _ Steve Harrington is kissing her.  _ This is something that happens in stupid movies like  _ Sixteen Candles  _ to girls like Nancy Wheeler. Certainly not to people like Robin. But here she is, and she’s kissing Steve back, with her hands in his gorgeous hair. His gorgeous hair that isn’t as ridiculous as she tells him that it is. His gorgeous hair that she’s secretly thought of late at night, doing exactly what she’s doing to it right now. 

And she wouldn’t have pulled away if it weren’t for Chief Hopper coming back from getting firewood and clearing his throat. Steve pulls away. And he doesn’t look embarrassed because he doesn’t take his hands off of her waist, but he does look confused. She can’t decide whether or not that’s a good thing. But Steve stands up and she goes back under the car and listens to Steve and Hopper make small talk about the damn firewood.


End file.
